He Owns My Heart: The sequel to He Took My Heart
by mattiboi
Summary: As said in the title this is the sequel to He Took My Heart. Peeta and Cato are slowly getting back to a 'normal life' but with Derrick still on the loose and more relationship drama will they ever get back there?
1. Chapter 1

**Omg! Can you believe it it finally here! The sequel I promised soooo many months ago has finally been started. I do hope you enjoy it, this chapter for obvious reasons it slow, had to reintroduced everything again. But still there's smut to make up for it. (yes I know smut already Buuuuttttt I figure since the original had soooo much smut I might as well let my dirty mind run free with the sequel aswell.)**

**As you guys probably know I'm working on I think it's four other stories at the moment so update wise you guys should get one every fortnight. That's kind of what I'm aiming for now since I have so many differing stories and I don't wanna pump out short stupid chapter sooo... hope you don't mind waiting. xo**

**And I know most of you have already voted but if you haven't please please please vote for my next story on my profile! Xo**

**Oh and two things, firstly I'm sorry to all those who got confused on the last chapter. Cato is indeed alive... it even says his name at some point in the last few sentences I'm pretty sure. I know I made it seem like Peeta was alone but that was my sucky attempt as showing how messed up he now was or is in a way. He's changed after that and not in a good way.**

**Secondly to the unnamed guest who reviewed my last chapter: I'm sorry if how I wrote the situation upset you. I personally when through something like that myself and I didn't mean to poke fun at the situation, I reread the beach house scenes but didn't see what you mentioned, I may be blind though. If anyway it may have been a misguided paragraph showing Peeta was passed or trying to get over and not holding onto the situation. (something I do when what happened to me come up) so I just wanted to say that before starting the sequel. Again I take the assault issue very serious because of what I went through and I do hope I didn't offend/upset to many people.**

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

He Owns My Heart

Chapter One: A Return To Normal

I woke with a jolt, sun blinding my vision the moment my eyes opened. I laid there as my eyes adjusted and I took in my surroundings. I was in my bed, the nightmare I was having moments ago faded away as I realised it wasn't real. I pulled the heavy quilt over my shoulder, it was now winter and while the sun was still shinning as bright as ever, it felt freezing outside of the warmth of my bed. It helped I think I wasn't alone under the blankets, the thought made me smile. His arm was heavy, wrapped over my side and his body was pressed right up against mine. It made me smile thinking about him and how much I loved him.

It was amazing, morning likes these. Even with the constant nightmares, which thankfully were reoccurring less and less, when I woke up with him here it felt like everything that had happened was from another life. It was as if it wasn't real and we could just will it all away, and while I wasn't the same boy before everything that happened, I had gotten closer to that version of myself over time. I knew I could never be completely the same as before but I wanted to feel as close to who I was as possible.

Sometimes when I woke I still couldn't differentiate between what had happened or what hadn't, what was real and what was just my mind playing tricks on me. Since, the stalkers disappearance, I didn't like to hear or think his name anymore, me and Cato had really become inseparable. We have become more dependant on each other then ever. It disappointed me that neither of us were the same people we once were. We weren't as daring or care free, we socialised sure but nothing like we used to. School though had thankfully had gone back to normal, our peers seemed as if they forgot about what had happened and stopped treating, mainly me, as pariahs. We still heard the whispers from time to time but it was now more about our relationship then anything else.

I still had to see a shrink, once a week by myself and then once with Cato. I was thankful my solo sessions had been cut back to once a week. I felt like she had helped me get through most of my issues and now it was mainly just maintaining my sanity. Or that's what I joked about when talking to Cato. The second one was more a support group for teens who had been through situations like our own. It wasn't as bad as it had seemed at first, we made a few friends thankfully. They didn't look at us with pity or judgement, they understood and just excepted it as a part of our past. Cato at first had hated the idea of the group meetings but went for my sake and slowly it had helped him open up more. Not to say our friends treating or looked at us any differently, they were amazing and Delly and Clove made sure to force us out once a week to hang out with the rest of them. Those girls were amazing, they really took care of Cato and myself and I adored them both for it, we both did.

My father was still as overprotective as ever. If he knew I wasn't at Cato's or school he'd text me every few hours and if I didn't reply he would start ringing. And if I didn't pick up quick enough sure enough Cato's phone would start ringing. Chloe was the same, forever keeping an eye on us if we weren't home with her. And she was a big help to me, it took me a few weeks to finally tell both Cato and our parents about what Derrick had actually done to me but with the help of my therapist I told them. While Cato and my father had been filled with rage and basically went off the deep end about it, Chloe had once again been there as an ear and supported me completely. It was kind of strange, knowing she had been in a situation like my own but comforting at the same time. Like I wasn't alone and I could turn to her for anything. She really had become the mother I never had. My mother and Cato's father on the other hand still wanted nothing to do with either of us. It still stung in a way that the couldn't just except and love us for who we are but we both knew we were better off without them. We didn't need that negativity in our lives anymore.

Ry had thankfully started to treat me normally again as well, not longer acting as if he had to walk on eggshells around us. It took a few months but with the help of Madge, who he was now dating exclusively, he was back to teasing me like nothing had ever happened. It was kind of odd though because this was the first time all of us were in committed relationships. Katniss and Gale were as strong as ever. Clove and Marvel down played how serious about each other they were but we all knew what was really going on between the two. Delly had stayed in contact with Finnick and he drove down as often as he could. It was a struggle for the two of them but they some how made the long distance thing work. It was still a little weird around Finnick though. Cato didn't seem to have a problem but with how similar their physical characteristics were I saw the stalker in him to often. Don't get me wrong, he was a really nice guy and great for Delly but I just felt awkward around him. Like he might hate me a bit for being the factor that unhinged his brother. But I liked that we all still were so close even though we had a significant other. It did mean a lot of double and triple dates though, Clove and Delly forcing us to come out with them was a given and I enjoyed it. But I enjoyed coming home and being alone with Cato more.

I felt him start to stir behind me, a deep breath brushing passed my shoulder as his grip on my tightened. I smirked as he ground his morning wood against my backside. That was something I was glad to have back to complete normality, our sex life. Initially we had to be careful with Cato's injury, then when I finally told Cato about what the stalker had done to me we had a whole new hurdle to work passed. He once again became reluctant and scared to push me again, and like last time it had to come down to me scheming up a plan. Let just say I got creative with my underwear and the bedpost while he was asleep one morning. After that it took awhile but we got our groove back and sex had become as regular as before.

"Morning babe." Cato purred before kissing my bare shoulder. Something I was still getting used to. I wasn't one to sleep nude but Cato had convinced me to at least sleep without a top on some of the time. Him on the other hand seemed to never want to wear clothing anymore. He would take and chance to get nude he could get. I swear if we actually lived alone he'd probably only be in clothes if he was leaving the house.

"Morning." I replied happily as I interlocked our fingers.

"What's the plan for the day?" He asked as he continued to plant kisses up my shoulder and the back of my neck.

I knew straight away how he wanted to start our day, I yawned and stretched before answering. "Hide in bed all day. Maybe pretend the bed is actually an island and we are stranded here with nothing but each other."

Cato let me go before turning me onto my back and crawling between my legs. "I like the sound of that." He grinned as he lowered himself on me. My legs naturally moved to warp themselves over his own as I brought my hips up to grind against his own.

"So today you just wanna stay it?" I ask as he started to bite and suck on my weak spot situated on my neck. He knew exactly what to do to turn me and so I couldn't say no to him.

He nodded against my shoulder before trailing kisses up my neck, continuing up my jaw until he found his way to my lips. Once air was an issue he pulled back. "I like spending all day in bed with you." He smirked as he started to buck his hips into mine own.

I let a moan pass my lips as I held onto Cato back. My hands slowly slid down his sides before stopping at his hips. I rubbed circles into them with my thumbs before I'm hands moved towards his abs. As I made my way up is perfectly toned body my fingers grazed over the one physical reminder of that nightmare of a day. My mind went straight back to that very second I thought I had lost Cato forever.

_Waiting could only be describes as being in hell. I couldn't bear it, not knowing, not seeing him. I lost track of the minutes, the hours. I ended up laying my head in Delly's lap, Chloe next to me and Clove next to her, their hands intertwined tightly. Finally a doctor walked out and called for Chloe. She gave my knee a reassuring squeeze before standing up and walking over to the doctor._

_There was to much distance between us and them to hear what he said but when I saw Chloe start to cry, her hand covering her mouth to stop any sound escaping it, my heart sank. It couldn't be the end, we were meant to be together, he told me we were. I was nothing without him._

_I immediately start to sob into Delly's shoulder as I assumed the worst. My mind was reeling, I could feel myself losing it. He couldn't be dead, he was my everything, my world, my comfort, my love. I watched Clove get up and hug Chloe was she walked back over to us. "What did the doctor say?" Delly asked for me. I couldn't form any words myself, I was to distraught. _

_"Oh Peeta, it's okay, he's okay." She reassured me when she noticed how in pain I looked and realised I had assumed the worst. "I'm sorry I'm crying because I'm so relieved he's going to be okay." _

_"Are you sure?" I mumble out as the tears started to stop. My heart picking up at the news. He was going to be okay, we were going to be okay. He wasn't going to die, we were meant to be together._

_"Yes, the doctor said that there wasn't any damage to any major organs. The cut was deep but they were able to stitch it up and stop the bleeding. He's going to have a scar but he's going to be okay." I smile getting up quickly and hugging her. I felt so relieved he was going to be alright. She continued once I let go. "They had to give him a blood transfusion because he lost so much blood but he's in a stable condition."_

My fingers brushed over the scar again before I pulled him into a hug. Cato stopped and hugged me back, knowing all to well why I was holding him so tightly.

"I'm fine and I'm here, that's all that matters." He whispered into my ear.

"I know, I'm just glad you're here with me still." I finally let go and smile at him when he pulls away so he can see my face.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." He smirked before I pulled him into another kiss. I let my lips part and his tongue finds it's way into my mouth. Things got heated once again in a matter of seconds.

Cato made his way back down my jaw, nipping and licking his way back to the spot that drove me wild. His hands slide under the one piece of clothing separating our joined hips. He grabbed onto my round globes before pulling away and pulling off my underwear. I shivered at the lose of heat before Cato laid back down on top of me. I wrapped my legs back over his and moaned as his bare hard member made contact with my own for the first time today. "Cato I need you so bad." I whined as he started to grind up against me again.

"How badly baby? Tell me." Cato whispered huskily into my ear as his hand found their way to my hips.

"So freaking bad." I moaned as he continued to roughly grind against me.

Cato smirked against my skin before he started to kiss his way down my chest. He moved painfully slow as he reacted my nipples. He played with one with his tongue before moving to the other. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch and how my body reacted to his stimulation of it. A minute later he had started to make his way further down my stomach. When he reached my hips he playfully bit and sucked the bone there before kissing up my length. I tried to hold back a moan but I couldn't help myself when his lips made there way around my aching hardness.

My hands found their way to the back of his head, never pushing for him to move faster though. I knew Cato liked to tease me and honestly I loved it. He worked his way up and down my length, using his tongue in just the right way. My toes started to curl as I felt myself getting closer but before I could reach my climax he pulled away and chuckled. "You are getting off that easily."

"You know I prefer when your in me anyway." I say trying to sound seductive in hopes he'd decided to just get on with it. I was craving that feeling, of him filling me so badly. I wanted nothing more the to have him fuck me senseless right now.

"You want it bad don't you baby?" He asked as he made his way slowly back up to my lips.

"So bad." I reply as I wrapped my legs around his waist, in hopes to show him how badly I needed it right now.

We were interrupted my my phones ringing. I quickly grabbed it and hit ignore. Nothing was going to come in-between us right now. Cato once again started to make his way back down my body when my phones started up again. I again grabbed it and hit ignore hopping they would get that we were busy right now. Cato pulled my legs up towards my shoulder before making his way around my hardness and towards my ass.

I let out a sigh as his tongue went to work but my bliss was short lived when my phone rung again. I got frustrated hitting ignore before switching my phone off and putting it in one of the bedside draws. With the distraction gone I could focus again on the pleasure Cato was causing to pulse through my body.

Cato brought my hips down after a while, his tongue being replaced by a finger. I bit my lip and he pushed it in, he pumped away before adding a second. It wasn't long before he was scissoring me, opening me up for what was to come. "Cato." I moaned as my back arched when he found my prostate. I could swear that he had memorised where it was and how to find it. These days he could be there stimulating it within seconds and I loved it. My body felt as if it was vibrate as he continued to massage that spot.

"Alright enough with the fingers Cato and fucking get inside me." I commanded, I was to caught up in the moment to really care about what came out of my mouth.

Cato smirked at me as he lined himself up. "You're so sexy when you get all pushy and talk dirty." He brought is lips to mine as he started to push in. The sting made me hiss but it was a welcome pain because I knew what would follow it. As he slowly slipped in this time his phone started to ring. "Just ignore it."

I nodded and pulled his face back to mine as he finally made it all the way in. Is phone stopped thankfully and I let my body relax, adjusting to him. It didn't take long and just as I went to tell Cato to move he phone began to ring again.

"Oh for fucks sake." He yelled grabbing his phone and turning it off before throwing it away from us.

I started to laugh at him but that was short lived because he pulled out quickly before thrusting back into me. My breathing hitched and I clung to Cato as he started to build up his tempo. This was exactly what I had been craving, he thrusted hard into me making me continuously moan.

I was in heaven, the pleasure I felt so intense and so powerful I couldn't tell you how long he went at. I felt myself starting to get sweaty before Cato pulled me up, never pulling out, before falling back on the bed. I started to bounce on his cock, working my way up to a fast tempo, every now and then rolling my hips. I looked down as Cato and smirked. His hair was a mess, his fringe sticking to his moist forehead. His eyes looked dazed, filled with lust and his lips were parted as he moaned.

I felt myself getting close, so I made sure to position myself so every time I dropped down and burried his cock in me it would hit that spot. I moan loudly as I feel myself getting so close to that proverbial edge. "So close." I muttered as I looked into Cato's eyes and saw he was to.

His hands gripped my hips suddenly, forcing me down as he pumped up one last time. That last thrust did it for me as well and I came with an guttural moan over Cato's chest. I felt him fill me as I slumped against his body. His kissed my forehead as I pulled off him and rolled to the side, laying down on my back next to him.

We laid there catching our breath and basking in the afterglow. How could this boy complete me so perfectly? I wondered as I rolled on my side and kissed his shoulder. "I love you so much."He smiled at me pulling me into his arms as my bedroom door flew open.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Clove basically screamed at us as she and Delly walked in. "You know the rules if we ring more the once, both of you might I add, you pick the god damn phone up. You aren't allowing to make me worry like that."

"Clove stop being so over dramatic." Cato growled at her playfully as he pulled to covers over us properly.

"You're just lucky your father answers your damn home phone and was able to tell us where you to were hiding." She continued while looking around the room. I guess she hadn't realised what we had just finished moments before she walked in. "Hold up, have you guys been fucking?"

Well I guess I thought that she didn't notice to soon. Cato just started to laugh as he pulled me closer. "Maybe, lucky you guys didn't show up a minute earlier or you would have had something to watch." I giggle.

"God we always miss the good stuff don't we Delly?" Clove smirked throwing herself onto the bed, unfazed by the knowledge that we were not only naked but covered in semen under the covers.

"Apparently." Delly answered as she picked up Cato's phone off the ground. "I see you couldn't pull yourselves away from each other to get this then."

Clove started laughing. "Tell me he got so pissed off at my constant calling he threw his phone across the room?" She asked with a giggle, turning to me. I just smiled in reply. "Oh that is classic."

"So why exactly are you here Clover?" Cato asked sitting up and successfully changing the subject.

"We came to get you ready. We are all going out." She replied sitting up aswell. "So go get in the shower, wash of each others man juices and wear something you can move it."

I looked at her questionably. "Where exactly are you taking us?"

"We sexy, are going to go ten pin bowling with the rest of our beautiful family." Clove exclaimed in an over the top voice.

"Really bowling?" Cato asked looking and sounding like he hated the idea.

"Yes, you act happy mister. It'll be fun spending time with all your friends. Don't get moody because you know I'm going to beat you ass at this." Clove smirked getting off the bed. "Just be at the bowling alley in an hour."

"Yeah and please please please make sure you bring Ry, Madge wanted me to make sure he would come as well." Delly said heading towards the door.

"I will." I smile back. "We'll see you there."

**AN: you know I love reviews... so leave one my beautiful people! *puppy dog eye* I'll love you forever.**


	2. Surprise After Surprise

**Okay... wow I really suck don't I? I'm so so so so so sorry for taking forever to update this story *sad puppy dog face*. I mean I just put it off then my laptop broke and after I got it back I was just stuck, mentally blocked... still no excuse I'm annoying and promise never to make you guys wait for an update that long ever again. :/ **

**As I have said before, all grammar and spelling errors are my own and I apologise ahead. Also I do not own any part of the Hunger Games... wish I did but I don't still thank you Suzanne Collins for your amazing series.**

**Warning: smut, swearing, possible drug use, violence, boy on boy, possible girl on girl, talk of abuse, OOC-ness and all the wonderful bad things in life.**

**To the wonderful people who reviewed, know I love you! It means so so so much. And thank you to all who follow and favourite this story as well! Xoxoxoxoxo**

**CupcakeSprinkles14- awww my first reviewer! :D yay haha. Thanks for the kind words... this story is going to get pretty crazy I think further down the road so look out for that :D. thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Dreams or Fantasies- awww thanks! And yes I am planning for am great drama to unfold. :/ sorry to keep you waiting so so so long boo and thanks for the love! Xoxoxo**

**YiskaXIII- awww thank you, hope you're still around since I took forever to update. Xoxoxo**

**pumpkinking5- omg thank you, I'm so glad you like at and yes exactly, the aftermath is no walk in the park and I wanted it to be as raw and real as possible you know. :) Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Fuzzyfeather- awww well... sorry to keep you waiting forever :/. Yeah being a sequel I figured I didn't need to build things up rather go with the flow from the first one and where I let off. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**CrystalXHeartlace- Awwww thanks... maybe I'll use them more often haha. :o ooops... well yes the series is very smut heavy... and I felt readers much expect me to keep it at the same level as the first sooo... hahahaha well I have finally continued on... sorry to keep your heart waiting. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**ardiethepenguin- :D yes the sequel... and months after the start finally the second chapter. hahahaha... I guess it's a sport... I mean there's a ball involved so it must be right... hahahaha. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**fanboyingfiction- thanks boo, sorry to keep you waiting. Xoxoxo**

**TheArchduchess- :D mmhmm finally continuing it to hahaha. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Conspiration-ultd- Mmhmmm thank god for the girls... and yes maybe a little to dependent on each other... still I'm sure drama isn't far away :D. Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**Dogcatooo- bahahahah trust me you haven't seen the last of stalker boy. Sorry to keep you awaiting so so so long :/. But thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**cyhap- :D and the second chapter finally showed up haha. Yes I wanted them to be past it while still slightly effected and yay for the Clove love :D. Thanks again for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

**User173- haha thanks, yes I thought I'd let them be for a chapter or two before I brought the drama back... and it will come back. *evil grin* get ready to ride that cocaine rollercoaster again mwahahahah. ;) Thanks for the love boo! Xoxoxo**

He Owns My Heart

Chapter Two: Surprise After Surprise

"So why exactly are you here Clover?" Cato asked sitting up and successfully changing the subject.

"We came to get you ready. We are all going out." She replied sitting up as well. "So go get in the shower, wash of each others man juices and wear something you can move it."

I looked at her questionably. "Where exactly are you taking us?"

"We sexy, are going to go ten pin bowling with the rest of our beautiful family." Clove exclaimed in an over the top voice.

"Really bowling?" Cato asked looking and sounding like he hated the idea.

"Yes, you act happy mister. It'll be fun spending time with all your friends. Don't get moody because you know I'm going to beat you ass at this." Clove smirked getting off the bed. "Just be at the bowling alley in an hour."

"Yeah and please please please make sure you bring Ry, Madge wanted me to make sure he would come as well." Delly said heading towards the door.

"I will." I smile back. "We'll see you there."

I laid back down as soon at the door closed and sighed to myself. "Well I guess pretending we are stuck on a deserted island alone isn't in the cards anymore."

"Seems that way, she's just lucky she didn't turn up any earlier." Cato smirked before turning to me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked furrowing my brow, I knew straight away he was up to something.

"I'm just thinking about how your dad obviously knew we were still home due to the fact you were moaning louder then a police siren." He chuckled as he laid himself over me, pulling my hands above my head and restraining them there.

"Shut up, I'm not that loud." I scowl at him, knowing in the back of my mind both my father and brother had complained numerous times about how loud and often we had sex together. It wasn't like I did it on purpose, I have tried numerous times to remind myself to keep it down but Cato just seems to bring it out of me.

"I wonder if you dad would agree with that statement?" Cato asked against my neck.

I rolled my eyes and ignore his question. "Come on, off you get. We need to get up and get ready."

"Nope." Cato playfully smirked, his grip on my hands tightening.

"Cato come on." I start to struggle beneath him, no really in the mood for his games.

"Nope, you need to give me something first." He grinned, kissing his way up my jaw.

"No, get your ass off of my own and get up so we can shower already." I growl at him knowing he never really took me seriously when I sounded like this. It actually kind of pissed me off that he never took my anger or annoyance seriously. He forever laughed it off and would tell me that I was cute angry.

"I'm not moving until you agree." He teased as his knees force my own legs further apart.

"Cato, seriously get off and get in the god damn shower." I basically yell at the top of my lungs.

Cato stared at me for a second, I could see he was suddenly in deep thought before he unexpectedly let my hands go and pulled away. He got up and went straight to the bathroom without a word.

I was kind of lost for words all of a sudden, I felt a tinge of guilt spring up in me. I knew he was just being playfully, acting like he used to but I couldn't explain it, I was a different person. I got angry and defensive so quickly now days and I didn't mean to take it out on him. I slowly sat up and wondered if he was actually pissed off at me. Did he want to shower alone now?

I got up and made my way to the bathroom, the door was open so I guess he didn't care if I came in. I walked in and opened the glass door, stepped in quietly as I closed it behind me. He was rinsing his hair and when he backed away from the water I stepped close, getting on the tips of my toes and gave his lips a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't me to yell like that." I basically whisper.

"It's fine Peeta, I know when I've pushed you to far and I know when to back off." He replied, his voice void of any emotion.

"Still I feel bad, let me make it up to you." I smile at him, my hands sliding down his wet chest. I kissed his chest and slowly dropped down to my knees, planting kisses over his body until I was eye level with his crotch.

Just as I was about to take his already half hard member into my mouth Cato started to laugh. I look up at him and glare in confusion. "What?"

"Well I know when to back off and how to make you feel guilty about it. Meaning I knew you'd come in here and give me what I wanted without me even having to ask." He grinned at me as I felt my face crease in anger.

"You mean to tell me that you made me feel guilty on purpose just to get a blowjob?" I bark getting off my knees and staring him in the face.

"Well yeah, kind of." He voice faulted.

I punch him in the arm, not as hard as I wanted and grabbed the soap. "You're an ass."

"Oh come on, how is this any different to when you scheme up ways to get me into bed." Cato hands slipped around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I do that when I'm not getting any, you got some an hour ago." I say rolling my eyes, knowing full well I wasn't any better. If I wanted sex I knew how to get Cato interested immediately, and I did exploit his turn on's regularly.

"Come on Peeta, lighten up. We have to beat Clove and Marvel at bowling and I need your head in the game for that." Cato said kissing my neck.

I relaxed into his embrace and nodded. "Is it really that important you win?"

"Yes, you remember how long those two went on and on about beating us at mini-golf." Cato answered in a serious tone.

I thought about it for awhile, he was right, the two of them went on about it for months and I didn't want to have to endure weeks of that torture again. "I guess you're right, I would like bragging rights this time round."

"Of course you do, so we are all good? No more cute grumpy Peeta?" Cato joked as I turned around to face him.

"Fine but you are still an ass." I say playfully punching him in the arm again.

It didn't take us long to dress and be ready to head out the door. I pulled on a pair of light blue faded skinny jeans, a white tee, my white and gold high-tops and one of Cato's knitted scoop neck sweaters. It was basically skin tight on Cato, so it wasn't to baggy on me. While Cato was in dark blue skinny jeans, black high-tops, a plain white tee and a tailored hooded red and white varsity jacket. I grabbed my phone and headed through the bathroom into Ry's room.

"You ready?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"Yeah." Ry said pulling on his shoes and standing. "Let's go."

I walked back to my room with Ry behind me, grabbed Cato's hand and pulled him towards my bedroom door. Once we were down on the ground floor we headed into the bakery's kitchen to find my dad.

"Dad, we are headed out." Ry said standing in the doorway.

"You boys keep me updated as to where you are." He said looking up from the cherry tarts he was filling.

"We will." I smile. "Clove told you we are going bowling then?"

"That she did, the girl seems to talk non-stop." He chuckled to himself.

"We know." Cato smirked.

"Well have fun, and Peeta make sure you answer when I text you." He pointed at me with a serious face.

"Of course." I drone as I turn around and head for the side door.

The three of us jumped into Cato's jeep and with in twenty minutes we were parking outside of the bowling alley. We walked inside to find Clove, Mavel, Delly and Madge sitting at a table in front of the diner area.

"Hey guys." I smiled pulling up a chair next to Delly.

"Good you are here, now we are just waiting on Katniss and Gale." Clove said pulling out her phone and tapping away.

Cato sat down next to me, throwing an arm over the back of my chair. I smiled at him, putting a hand on his thigh before turning to Delly.

"Finnick couldn't make it this weekend?" I ask.

"No, his family wanted to um, well he had a family thing." She replied, seeming a bit off.

"Is everything alright?" I ask giving her a concerned questioning look.

"Oh yeah fine, we are good he has a few weeks off so he's coming down next weekend and spending most of it here." She smiled turning her attention to the menu on the wall. "Feel like getting something to drink?"

"Sure." I smiled back standing before turning to Cato. "Want anything?"

"Food, anything I'm starving." He replied.

"Okay." I nodded and walked over to where you ordered with Delly. She ordered first before I took my turn. "So the long distance thing still working?"

"Yeah, it's hard at times but we keep in contact. I just worry since he has such a reputation that I can't trust he won't cheat." She sighed.

"He seems like he's really into though right?" I ask trying to be the supportive friend and not let my weirdness around Finnick cloud my judgement.

"Yeah, and he's so sweet to me. Maybe I'm just over thinking things I mean he's staying in town for ten days just to spend time with me."

The lady at the gave us our drinks and told us shed bring over the food when it was ready.

"Exactly, don't worry about it until there's a reason to." I smiled reassuringly as we sat back down.

"What did you get me?" Cato asks straight away.

"Burger with extra fries." I reply as I took a sip of my coke.

Cato took his out of my hand and kissed my cheek. "Love you."

"I know, and I love you too mister." I smile back.

The group casually talked and our food came over, Cato begrudgingly letting me eat half his fries. Katniss and Gale finally showed up as Cato was finishing his burger. It was then decided we would play in teams of three Gale, Katniss and Madge were one team. Cato, myself and Ryden another leaving Clove, Delly and Marvel to make up the last.

After we paid for two rounds and we got given the right size shoes we moved over to our assigned lane and set up. I slipped my sneakers off and put the bowling shoes on, tying the laces up tightly before going and choosing a ball that was not to heavy or light.

When I returned with my ball Clove smiled devilishly at me. "So let's make things a bit more fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Cato asks intrigued, he never seemed to be able to back down from a bet.

"Well saturday night is as you know the costume party Marvel is having. And I was thinking that which ever team got the lowest score would have to maybe to a streaker run through the party at midnight." Clove smiled, so sure she wouldn't be the one to lose.

"You mean run around the house completely stark naked while the party is in full swing?" Madge asked as if it was a total joke.

"Yes, completely naked." Clove smiled gauging each of our reactions.

"Ha, you really think I'd be stupid to agree to the when you and Marvel are on the same team." Madge retorted.

"Okay so what if we swap the teams up? We'll write each of our names on a bit of napkin, then draw names for teams." Marvel shrugged.

"Fine but if I lose I'm wearing a mask over my head. There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone know it's me running around naked." Madge said folding her arms.

Marvel wrote each of out names down on a piece of napkin before grabbing a the bowl that had been filled with fries and scrunched them up. "Okay Delly you get first pick."

Delly took out a piece of paper and unfolded it before she smiled at me. "Peeta."

"Okay Katniss, your turn." Marvel passed the bowl to her once he had taken Delly's name out.

"Ryden." She read before handing the bowl back to Marvel.

"Clove why don't you be team captain as well." He smiled holding the bowl in front of her.

"Okay." She grabbed a piece of paper and read it. "Cato."

I sighed wanting to be on his team but knew it didn't really matter, I could just distract him and get him to lose instead.

"Delly your turn again." Marvel brought the bowl over.

Delly once again pulled out a name, smiling happily again. "Madge."

"Woo, we are going to dominate." Madge jumped up before walking over to us.

Katniss took the next turn and pulled out Gale meaning Marvel was on Clove's team still anyway. With that we started the game, the first game none of did that well with my team coming last. The second though we did a lot better, beating everyone else. That still didn't mean we had won though. It was as Clove had said this morning actually fun. Each of us getting a few strikes each. It was nice just to let lose and dance away to the loud music as we bowled. I tried my best to distract Cato from doing well, if I had anything to do with it, it would be his team losing and streaking on Saturday night. Delly added up all six scores for each group before we moved back to the diner area and got some more food and drinks.

"Okay drum roll please." Delly smiled standing.

Marvel drum rolled on the table before sitting back looking pretty confident. I could already tell with how happy Delly was that is wasn't our team that had lost.

"In first place was... team Katniss." We all cheered playfully and I couldn't help but bounce in excitement because I knew what that meant. "Second place, by a margin of two point... team Delly."

Madge and I jumped up and danced stupidly before turning to Cato, Marvel and Clove. "Looks like the three of you and going for a refreshing run on Saturday night." Madge teased with a cocky grin.

"We wouldn't of lost if Cato had stayed focused instead of focusing on how Peeta's ass was moving while he danced." Clove muttered in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms in defeat.

"Well you're the one who came up with the rules so you're going to have to run with your head held high on Saturday night." I giggled sitting in Cato lap.

"I'm not stupid you know, I know you were doing that on purpose." Cato whispered in my ear before nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Whet ever you reckon." I replied. "So are we free now to go home?" I turned to Clove who seemed to be sulking about losing.

"Sure, go have fun with each other before I kick Cato's ass for making us lose." Clove said jokingly.

With that we said our goodbyes, Ryden decided to stay and was going to spend the rest of the day with we pulled up to the bakery we noticed an unfamiliar car parked next to my father's. It was odd because most people parked out the front of the bakery. I shrugged it off getting out of the card and heading towards the back entrance.

"Are we having dinner here or with mum tonight?" Cato asked as he followed me through the kitchen.

"With your mum, I promised her I'd teach her how to make apple pie from scratch." I reply heading straight for the stairs. As we walked passed the lounge I could here my father talking with someone, must have been whoever was parked outside. I continue heading for the second set of stairs, Cato still close behind me.

"Peeta is that you?" My father called out.

"Yeah, what's up?" I call back stopping in the middle of the staitcase.

"Could you come in here, there is a detective who needs to have a word with you boys."

Cato's face instantly soured, before grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling be back down the stairs. I felt sick suddenly, police visits in this how were never good. I tried to calm myself as we walked into the lounge, my father and a man in his mid-thirties sitting on either armchair. I sat down on the couch next to Cato and stared at the office in front of me.

"Hello boys I'm detective Pogue." He stood and shook both our hands.

"What's happened?" Cato asked, not interested in small talk.

"Right well I'm here because we finally had some good luck on our side and caught Derrick O'dair late last night."

"You did?" I ask in surprise, finally I didn't have to worry about him ever coming back.

"Yes, he was picked up a few blocks from here. He had been living in an abandoned warehouse. It appears by the evidence we pulled he had been keeping a close eye on the two of you this past few months." Detective Pogue said, picking up the coffee my father must have made him.

"What, you mean he could have grabbed Peeta at any point and you guys had no clue he was just around the corner?" Cato growled angrily.

"Well unfortunately I can't sugar coat it. Yes he was that close and we had no clue but he's been arrested and is being transferred to a facility for the criminally insane in three weeks. Until then he's being kept in the prison that's just out of town."

"So that's it, I'm done having to worry about ever seeing him again?" I ask, overjoyed and happy that I may finally get my life back. Not more fear he'd come back, thinking he was waiting in the dark ready to pounce. He was locked up and wasn't ever going to get near me again.

"Well we may need you to come as a witness when he is prosecuted. But hopefully this won't even have to go to court." He nodded with a smile.

"I can handle that if it means he gets put away for good." I reply, holding Cato's hand again tightly.

"Well then my job is done, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." He stood and shook our hands again before my father walked him out.

"How do you feel?" Cato asked turning to me.

"So free and safe, I can't believe he's finally off the street." I smiled crawling into Cato's lap. "And how do you feel?" I asked back in a flirty voice.

"You'll know in a minute how I feel." Cato smirked, in all honesty I could already feel his member hardening beneath me. I leaned down and kissed him but quickly pulled back when my father walked back it.

"Ah yes I don't need to be watching that." He waved his hands around with a smile. "Are you eating and staying with Chloe tonight?"

"Yeah, we just came back to get my stuff and then we were going to head over." I reply as I get out of Cato's lap.

"Right well I'm popping out to the grocery store, I'll see you both tomorrow for dinner then." My dad nodded before picking up his keys as I headed towards my bedroom.

"Cato aren't you going to come with me." I called out laughing knowing already why he hadn't moved just yet.

I turned around to watch my dad turn to Cato with a confused expression. "Yeah in a minute I um, just letting my body cool off."

My dad awkwardly chuckled before headed down to the first floor. As soon as he was gone Cato stood and bolted towards me, I yelled running towards my door. Just as I reached it though Cato wrapped his arms around me.

"That was evil pointing out I had a hard on in front of your dad." Cato whispered in my ear as we walked into my room.

"Yeah well I thought it would be funny." I smirked walking over to my wardrobe and pulling out some clothes.

"You won't be laughing once I get you alone in my bed tonight." Cato growled in my ear as he thrust his hips against my backside.

"What ever let me pack." I say pushing him away from me.

"Don't you have enough clothes at my house anyway?" Cato asked as he sat on my bed.

"No, I need more because you don't do washing." I reply rolling my eyes.

"Hey if half the stuff is your you should be doing it."

"Um, no its your house, you do lazy." I say walking over to him before picking up a bag and putting my clothes in it.

Cato pulled me on top of him,pulling down so he could kiss me. "I'm horny."

"That's get, now let me go we have to be at your mums so I have enough time to back the apple pie." I say wriggling out of his grasp.

"Fine, but I'm doing what ever I like to you tonight in that bedroom." Cato sat up quickly spanking my ass.

I yelped in surprise before I turned around and punched him in the arm. "What ever let's just go."

The drive was quick, the news Detective Pogue had given us putting us both in weird over the top happy moods. We walked in hand in hand heading straight for the kitchen, where we assumed Chloe would be.

"Mum we are back, you ready to make that apple pie." Cato called out with a smile. He leaned down and kissed my cheek as we walked into the kitchen.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Cato's father standing there, Chloe on the other side. Cato stood in front of me instinctively glaring at his father who we had not seen since he had assaulted Cato and threatened me.

"Cato, your father's come to um, talk to the both of you."


End file.
